


Moodboard for to grow in adversity

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [16]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:Once upon a time the sun became dark and nighttime occurred during the day. This is because the sun left the sky to witness the birth of a princess, and bestowed upon her a blessing of a kind. Or perhaps it was not a blessing at all. But regardless, she breathed in for the first time with sun rays on her tongue and she burned.Six years later, the moon bled red in the sky and the kingdom held its breath. The moon loves the sun, you see, and so it followed in the sun’s footsteps to bless a child. A prince. He breathed in for the first time with moonbeams on his tongue and he glowed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Renfri | Shrike
Series: More Than Just a Picture [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 6
Kudos: 198





	Moodboard for to grow in adversity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulykins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to grow in adversity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445740) by [Soulykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulykins/pseuds/Soulykins). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
